jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SP2562
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SP2562 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MismeretMonk (Talk) 22:53, June 13, 2011 Protecting pages WHY are you protecting so many pages?? Most of the pages were incomplete, and many users are complaning that they can't correct the articles. MismeretMonk 09:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Thanks SP2562, I think I'll make you an admin so that you can delet pages yourself in the future. You've made 300+ good edits, so that is the treshold. MismeretMonk 07:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Most welcome Hey! This wiki needs indeed a lot of clean up! Change and improve AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! And if you know something is wrong but you don't have time to improve it put it on this list! I hope you will stick with this wiki for a while. I can need a lot of help. MismeretMonk 20:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I like your style! Thanks for creating actual page to articles that were previously non-existent. I would have gotten around to a lot of them eventually, but was occupied. As for your changes to my personal baby the Jurassic Park: The Game page, I'm thankful for all the contribution. All I ask is that any information related to that article should stay fact driven and less speculative. We'll know a whole lot more to source from one the game is out in the Fall. Keep up the good work! --Asian Inferno 04:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Articles on this wiki Hi SP2562, Thank you for all your work on this wiki. It's nice to have active users, for a change. I saw on Spartansonfire's talk page that U want to delet articles of dinosaur that only appear in toy lines. If you have concerns like that it would be nice if you posted it on our forum. I have posted a reaction here: Jurassic Park wiki talk:WikiaProject Dinopedia. MismeretMonk 07:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand that the article about Canis Dirus isn't needed on this wiki. I'll delet it now. MismeretMonk 08:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) events an event box would be nice. Do you know how to make them? An article about Isla Sorna Incident (1995) is needed since all that info is already present in the article Hurricane Clarissa. For the rest I think you should make those article. But try not to repeat only the info from other articles about the overall JP and TLW plot. Good to speak ye :) MismeretMonk 17:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Toy line pages Yes, you're absolutely right. All reviews should be removed from those pages. Start deleting them now please. I only didn't deleted them because I didn't had the time. MismeretMonk 08:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Park: The Game The Games will be open for download tomorrow!!! Can you please confirm at our project page that you join the team??? MismeretMonk 18:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) In Road Collision! and T-rex showdown! and maybe before that, there is some mini-exercise with two green dots in a circle. I have to idea what to do there, now I'm stuck. Do you know? MismeretMonk 08:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) your quote The unknown guy on your quote is Miles Chadwick.Before I saw that part of the game. I thought it was Gerry Harding.I think you should Change it to Miles or Miles Chadwick. Can I edit things that might be in the fourth movie?King wiki 22:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Jurassic Park 4 Rumors' Is Jurassic Park 4 being created during this year? If so, I was expecting that a "new giant predator" will be the main villain. By the way, Is Jurassic Park 4 will be the last of JP series? I don't want Jurassic Park to end....... VenT-RexBrennenburg, January 23 2012. (call me Ven) Approval Hi, SP, as an admin to this wiki, we need your approval on allowing Wikia on helping with our skin design and home page, it will make alot of things easier, if Wikia helps us out, So just visit this blog: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:THE8PURPLE2/Skin_Desing_and_Home_Page_Help! and just that you approve, because we need as many admin approval as possible. Thank you. THE8PURPLE2!! 08:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC)